


СМС

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: У Джейн теперь есть телефон с номером архивариуса. И много свободного времени.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (tma team)





	СМС

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Ldsz](https://vk.com/ldsz_idea)
> 
> Бета: [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel)

Никто, кроме Джона, не знал, что сообщение не было последним.

То сообщение с номера, ранее принадлежавшего Мартину, в котором мисс Принтисс великодушно разрешала ему оставить своего ассистента при себе. Она, должно быть, считала это очень смешной шуткой.

Мартин обзавелся новым телефоном, но сообщения продолжали приходить. Джон хотел заблокировать номер, но что-то остановило его, рука зависла над кнопкой на середине движения.

Разумеется, это существо просто играет с ним. Хочет насладиться его страхом. Страх Мартина, запертого в собственной квартире, очевидно, доставил твари некое садистское удовольствие и теперь она ищет жертву посерьезнее. Джону вовсе не хотелось задумываться о мотивах ходячего клубка неизвестных науке червей, и в то же время не думать о них было невозможно.

Чего она хочет, спрашивал он и тут же одергивал себя — не «она», а «оно». Существо, которое когда-то носило имя Джейн так же, как носило красное коктейльное платье, прежде чем нечто коснулось её и сделало чем-то бОльшим…

Откуда эти мысли, интересно, из её заявления? Кажется, Джон читал его раньше, когда работал в исследовательском отделе. Или нет?

Он перерывал старые коробки, надеясь найти этот файл, но те извергали из темной и пыльной утробы только шелестящий поток бессвязной ерунды, подписанной другими, незнакомыми именами.

Люди, которым что-то показалось. Люди, которые увидели краем глаза, как шевелится что-то в углу, где ничто шевелиться не может. Он презирал их так яростно ещё и потому, что сам постоянно видел — или ему это только казалось? — беспрестанное движение, копошение, мельтешение в темных углах архивных комнат. Но стоило посветить фонариком, и оказывалось, что это лишь потревоженная движением воздуха многолетняя пыль взвивается в воздух от его шагов, или крохотный паучок пробегает по стене и скрывается в незаметной глазу щели быстрее, чем Джон успевает размазать его ударом картонной папки.

Телефон вибрировал в столе, принимая новые послания. Иногда — бессвязные, иногда — на удивление грамотно составленные и даже ироничные.

Тварь как будто знала, что он не нашел её файл, и глумилась над его лихорадочными поисками. Как будто видела его, здесь и сейчас, перебирающего папки, глубоко за полночь, в час, когда, наверное, в институте не оставалось никого, кроме охраны и уснувшего в комнате отдыха Мартина — ну и главного архивариуса, разумеется.

Как будто это она смотрела на него миллионом крохотных белёсых глаз. Глаз тех существ, что копошатся в темноте, но исчезают в луче света.

«Хочешь узнать, как я стала тем, чем стала?»

«Признайся, ты ведь чувствуешь это. Любопытство. Оно гложет тебя изнутри. Проедает до костей. Не правда ли?»

«У каждого из нас свой зуд, Архивариус. То, что живет под кожей, сильнее нас и больше нас и поглощает нас и превращает нас и делает нас священной землей и делает нас осквернённым храмом и»

«что живет под твоей кожей, что так зудит и просится наружу? Может, парочка-другая лишних глаз? Или, к примеру, любопытное ухо?»

От последнего сообщения его едва не вывернуло прямо на бумаги. Телефон полетел в ящик стола, и Джон громко хлопнул крышкой, задвигая его обратно.

Стоило вообще выключить мобильник, наверное. Но тогда он чувствовал бы себя ещё неуютнее. Как будто в сообщениях от монстра, решившего вдруг наладить диалог, могло содержаться что-то важное. Какое-то предупреждение, которое он должен заметить в привычной веренице пустых угроз, среди бессмысленных бормотаний про храмы, ульи и песни из-за грани пространства и времени. Не то чтобы бывшей мисс Принтисс было присуще благородство и она предупредила бы его о нападении, но…

Что-то цепляло его, что-то не давало забыть об этой истории ни на секунду. Может быть, он и правда так сильно хотел узнать, что случилось с Джейн? И что это было — интерес исследователя или то подавленное, тёмное чувство, что толкает случайного прохожего подойти поближе к трупу на обочине, вокруг которого уже столпились спасатели и такие же зеваки, и тоже посмотреть…  _ увидеть _ .

Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь так поступал. Конечно, нет. Но трансформация Джейн его интересовала.

Как вообще люди влипают в подобные истории?

И что, черт возьми, нужно сделать, чтобы не оказаться одним из них?

Прагматизм, да. Именно это. Он хочет знать, как избежать опасности. Потому что его пугают подобные вещи. Нужно признать это. От одних только слов «что живёт под твоей кожей?» ему делается дурно. Нет ничего постыдного в страхе.

«А хочешь знать, почему я сунула руку в это гнездо, Архивариус?»

«Знаешь ли ты, что такое одиночество?»

«Вот твой помощник знает. Слишком хорошо знает, поверь мне».

А потом она прислала ему стихи. Чертова червивая королева-матка Джейн Принтисс, чтоб ей провалиться, прислала ему стихи. Какой-то отрывок без начала и конца, про звёзды, которые так же прекрасны и далеки, как чьи-то там глаза. Можно было догадаться, что это творение Мартина, конечно, по одной только трогательно-наивной интонации. Джон догадался. После того, как отошел от шока.

«Он смешной. Вы смешные, люди. Я все еще умею смеяться»

«Если посмотреть на город с высоты, можно увидеть, как люди… роятся. Тебя пугает это слово? Насекомые в чём-то мудрее нас, знаешь»

Значит ли это, что она прячется в каком-то высотном здании?

Может, Джон мог бы ответить ей. Разговорить, вызнать что-то, что поможет... что? Какова его собственная цель?

Может быть, ему следует рассказать Элайасу. Или помощникам.

Он говорил себе, что просто не хочет еще сильнее нервировать Мартина. Тот и без того не в лучшей форме, и если он будет размышлять о том, что эта тварь копается в его телефоне, толку от него будет еще меньше.

Что её так привлекло в этой игрушке? Черновики плохих стихов? Или она нашла там, к примеру, тетрис, и ночи напролет гоняет по экрану нарисованных червячков?

«Разве это не иронично — так отчаянно искать близости и при этом считать, что другие люди также далеки, как созвездия в миллионах световых лет отсюда?»

А, теперь она взялась анализировать эти стихи, прекрасно. Разбор поэзии успел смертельно надоесть Джону еще в колледже.

Не «она». «Оно». Не забывай, Джон. Там нет никого, с кем ты можешь вести диалог. Ты не хочешь вести диалог с червями. Не нужно настолько снижать планку приемлемого интеллектуального уровня собеседника.

На снобизме ему удалось продержаться ещё несколько дней. Потом тварь написала:

«Если хочешь, Рой споёт песню и для тебя, Архивариус. Мы знаем, что тебе тоже одиноко. Твои сны полны очей, а мои — ползучи и многоноги. Если хочешь, мы найдем дорогу в твои сны»

Сны. Он почти не помнил своих снов, но точно знал — они изменились. С тех пор, как он начал работать в архиве, а может, с тех пор, как первая испуганная свидетельница пришла лично записать заявление. Что-то тревожное было с тех пор в его снах, но когда он пытался вспомнить их, образы тут же рассыпались бессвязными осколками, разбегались по темным углам скользкими многоножками, прятались в тенях в ожидании ночи, когда им удастся собраться вновь.

Джон не хотел идти спать. С некоторых пор он оттягивал этот момент как мог.

Страх обрушился на него ледяной глыбой — будто кровь на мгновение остановила движение, превратилась в колкую изморозь на стенках вен. В следующее мгновение пришла ярость — тоже неожиданно сильная. Поднялась волной и схлынула, и Джон осознал, что нажал кнопку вызова.

— Мне не нужны твои песни, не нужна твоя жалость, не нужна твоя близость, — сказал он на одном дыхании, едва услышав, что трубку кто-то снял. — Мне нужна твоя история. Я должен знать. Мне нужно знать!

Последние слова он выкрикнул, стискивая телефон так, что, казалось, стекло вот-вот лопнет под пальцами. И что-то изменилось в окружающем мире — знакомая груда коробок и папок вдруг показалась совсем иной. Будто изменился угол обзора, или свет, или…

Положив телефон на стол, Джон подошел к одному из шкафов и потянул на себя выдвижной ящик.

Там должны были находиться только рассортированные заявления, там не могло быть файла Джейн Принтисс, но — «спасибо» Гертруде Робинсон и её безумной системе! — именно там он и лежал.

Из трубки так и не донеслось ни звука. Когда Джон вернулся к столу и поднял телефон, он увидел, что тот полностью разряжен.

Техника в архивах порой вела себя очень странно.

К счастью, магнитофон его еще не подводил.

Он включил запись и открыл папку.

— Заявление Джейн Принтисс, касательно… осиного гнезда на её чердаке.


End file.
